


call out my name (all the way)

by Ann1215



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Terushima Yuuji, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Reunion Sex, Top Sawamura Daichi, some slight d/s elements, they're so disgustingly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann1215/pseuds/Ann1215
Summary: Yuuji's breath catches in his chest when Daichi presses them close. "Missed you. Sorry I couldn't be around much this past month, but I'm here now."He grins, sneaks into Daichi's space, lips brushing against skin as a tongue flickers out, silver gliding quick against the strong edge of his boyfriend's jaw. "Missed you too," he whispers. "You still got enough energy to make it up to me tonight, old man?"A glint appears in Daichi's eyes and something shifts in the air, before Daichi's hand comes up to grip the back of his neck firmly.A shiver runs down his spine, and Yuuji's grin turns ravenous.Hell yes, he's getting wrecked tonight.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	call out my name (all the way)

**Author's Note:**

> my brain cycles through daichi ships on a daily basis but this ship consumed my thoughts for the better part of a week
> 
> so I give you: needy terushima, slight dom elements daichi, and "oh god I've missed you" sex
> 
> a couple of heads up stuff in the end notes

Yuuji knows he's  _ spoiled _ .

Three years of being with Daichi has only cemented the fact that Yuuji wants for nothing; he'd never thought Daichi would look twice at him after that single match in high school when he saw the immovable Karasuno captain in his element and almost literally fell head over heels for him, right then and there on the court.

That was a little over seven years ago.

Sendai was large enough that they hadn't run into each other while Yuuji was still in high school, but not small enough that they wouldn't end up having a drink in the same  _ izakaya _ years later, Yuuji still an apprentice then and Daichi finishing up his final year at Miyagi's police academy.

He hadn't expected Daichi to recognise him, greeting with a, "Johzenji, right?" 

Yuuji blinked at him, before grinning widely, lip rings flashing under the fluorescent lights. "You remember me?" 

Daichi took a sip of his beer, and gave him an obvious enough head-to-toe once over that nearly made Yuuji blush; he hadn’t thought the straight-laced captain would have it in him.

(He hadn’t thought  _ straight _ wasn’t exactly something Sawamura Daichi identified with, but he’d been thoroughly corrected on that front since then.)

"Hard to forget a guy like you."

They went on their first date two weeks later; Daichi had beaten him to asking. Yuuji moved into Daichi's apartment six months ago, and for the first time Yuuji thinks he's starting to get a pretty good handle on this adulthood shit.

There is  _ one _ thing that he's not too enthused with, though.

Between Daichi's recently increased hours at the station and Yuuji's work as a hairstylist, shared time is something that’s becoming more and more of a precious commodity for them lately. Yuuji has needs, like a cup of tea in the morning and organisation in their kitchen's spice rack, and then he has  _ needs _ .

Which are usually taken care of with an absurd amount of enthusiasm and passion regularly; Yuuji had been shocked and delighted to discover that Daichi was pretty  _ insatiable _ . Even in public, Daichi doesn’t hesitate to have a hold on him, clasping his shoulder, gripping his waist and placing a hand on the small of his back. Yuuji takes advantage of the constant proximity by kissing him at random, unexpected times, just to see Daichi beam at him and hear their friends gagging at their overly sappy display. 

So three weeks of going to bed and waking up alone while Daichi was stuck dealing with a high-profile case? Not Yuuji's idea of a fun time.

Yuuji is spoiled, and after nearly a month of lonely handjobs, Yuuji is also  _ desperate _ for a dick inside of him. 

Fortunately, Daichi had called earlier to let him know that the case had been solved, and he'd be back home around ten in the evening. That was five hours ago, and Yuuji's sat on the couch in their living room, trying his best to concentrate on the TV playing some mindless sitcom but he can't, because Daichi's coming home and he's not leaving Yuuji's side for the next two days and he just wants his boyfriend back, damn it.

The click of the front door's lock breaks into his thoughts, and then Daichi's voice, tired and relieved calls out,  _ "Tadaima!" _

He's up in a flash, skidding around the corner and he gets a glimpse of Daichi's ( _ gorgeous _ , exhausted, bags underneath beautiful brown eyes and frown lines marring his brow already) face before Yuuji finally gets his arms around the other man, squeezing him tight as he breathes in Daichi's familiar coffee and pine scent. 

_ "Okaeri," _ he replies into Daichi's neck after one long moment of them just clinging onto each other.

There's a huff against his ear, before he feels Daichi’s kiss against his temple. "I could get used to being welcomed back home like this," the man murmurs, and pulls back after one more kiss.

Yuuji meets his warm gaze and something catches in his throat; even underneath their horrendous lights in the  _ genkan _ there's no mistaking the affection in Daichi's expression and it burns something fierce inside of him, makes him tip his head downwards to lean in and slot their mouths together, meeting Daichi's low hum with his own, and he groans at the feeling of Daichi's tongue flicking at his lip ring.

When they break apart, Yuuji smirks at him. "Come home when I'm awake more often and maybe we can work something out."

"Oi, that's a low blow," Daichi retorts, and it causes a laugh to escape Yuuji.

"It's not your fault, I know," he says lightly. "Did you have dinner already?" 

Daichi nods, bringing his arms down to grasp Yuuji's waist; it never fails to fascinate him, the way he feels small between Daichi's hands like this, even if Yuuji's got a couple of inches of height on him. "Ate something around seven just now," he answers, and then Yuuji's breath catches in his chest when Daichi presses them closer again. "Missed you. Sorry I couldn't be around much this past month, but I'm here now."

And Yuuji melts, struck dumb by how overwhelming it is to be at the centre of Daichi's attention, Daichi's love like this.

So he grins, sneaks into Daichi's space, lips brushing against skin as a tongue flickers out, silver gliding quick against the strong edge of his boyfriend's jaw.

"Missed you too," he whispers, and takes one final step to sneak his hand low, relishing in Daichi's sharp inhale. "You still got enough energy to make it up to me tonight, old man?" 

A glint appears in Daichi's eyes when he registers Yuuji's words, reads them as the challenge Yuuji had playfully intended and something shifts in the air, Daichi's grip tightening for a tense second, before one hand comes up to grip the back of his neck firmly, the other wrapped around Yuuji’s wrist. 

A shiver runs down his spine, and Yuuji's grin turns ravenous.

Hell yes, he's getting  _ wrecked _ tonight.

"You've got fifteen seconds to get yourself naked on the bed," Daichi growls, and switches his grip to Yuuji's jaw, pulling him down until his next words are brushing against Yuuji's lips, almost a threat. "Or I'm not letting you come on my cock at all."

_ Holy shit. _

"That clear, sweetheart?" And Yuuji hears another question, concern lacing desire and he nods quickly, lest Daichi takes his silence as reluctance. 

He gets a smile in reward—and jumps when Daichi brings a hand down to smack his ass once.

"I'm counting."

Yuuji doesn't scramble away, he  _ doesn't _ —but he's not walking leisurely either, impatiently making his way to their bedroom, the tips of his ears burning when he hears Daichi's chuckles behind him. Sue him, he's eager and he knows Daichi gets off on it.

As soon as he opens the door, Yuuji immediately gets rid of his shirt and sweatpants, folding them somewhat haphazardly to place on the edge of the bed before he's climbing on it, face buried in his arms, back arched and hips in the air. 

Just the way Daichi likes it.

The seconds pass like eternity, but he's aware of everything; the soft sheets underneath him, the hum of the central heating and cooling system, and how his pulse has only begun to steady itself before the door creaks open, announcing Daichi's arrival.

A beat, and then:

_ "Good boy." _

It takes everything in him to not collapse at the sheer lust and approval coating Daichi's words.

Instead, he stays still, and waits.

***

When they'd first met again after high school, Daichi hadn't actually remembered the name of the Johzenji captain with the blonde undercut, piercings and the way he'd beamed at every insane play Karasuno managed to pull off back then, despite being their opponents.

Yuuji made sure Daichi was well-acquainted with his name after that night in the  _ izakaya _ , clumsily progressing from "Terushima-kun," to "Teru," and then "Yuuji," just to catch a hint of a flush on the younger man's features the first time he says it. At first, Daichi had wondered if Yuuji's attraction to him was some sort of remnant of a puppy crush from high school—and that he'd be sorely disappointed to find out that Daichi really is just an average guy in his early twenties hoping to get a job on the police force.

Fast forward three years later, and Yuuji has made it extremely clear countless times that while he did have a crush on Daichi back then, he was also not all disappointed with current adult Sawamura Daichi who still eats a ton and hasn't fully gotten a handle on the damn washing machine that came with the apartment.

Yuuji does, though—adulthood had turned wild and wide-eyed Terushima Yuuji into someone slightly calmer, grounded with a surprising amount of handyman skills but not less mischievous and bold in his mannerisms.

Adulthood has also been very, very  _ good _ to Yuuji. He’d grown into his lanky frame, all lean muscles with a tapered waist and long legs that insist on wrapping themselves around Daichi at any given moment whenever they’re alone.

(Even when they’re in public sometimes with their friends, and it unfailingly makes Asahi blush, while Suga hollers obscenities from a distance. Bobata’s knowing grin never wavers, and Daichi accepts his high five with the other palm covering his face.)

When he opens the door to their bedroom, the sight that greets him is one he’s accustomed to, but no less intoxicating, even after all these years. He glances at the folded clothes on the edge of the bed, smiling at its considerable carelessness. And then he drags his gaze back towards his boyfriend, knees apart and head down, bare skin marked with numerous tattoos all over. 

Daichi can't wait until he gets to put  _ his _ marks on Yuuji once more.

"Good boy," he murmurs, and gets the joy of seeing Yuuji's body visibly stiffen, before relaxing.

Three weeks of not touching Yuuji nearly drives Daichi to rush, grab and remind Yuuji that nothing would bring him satisfaction quite like Daichi's hands, mouth and dick would, but he's thankful for his legendary restraint at these times.

It makes for breaking Yuuji so much sweeter. 

He walks into the room with measured steps, and when he reaches the side of the bed, he places a palm on the curve of Yuuji's perky ass, squeezing it firmly.

It gets a low groan out of Yuuji, and a hungry grin on Daichi's face.

"Your shift tomorrow starts at two, right?" 

At the non-sequitur, Yuuji lifts his head up a little so his voice isn't muffled by his arms. "Yeah, two to seven o'clock."

Daichi hums, expression going blank and trails a finger around the edge of the black wings on Yuuji's upper back, savouring the barely-there shivers. "So you'll have all morning to recover, then."

He hears Yuuji's inhale, but the man meets his expectations head-on when he turns his head to face Daichi, mischief evident in those eyes. "So many promises, babe," he purrs. "You haven't even done anything yet."

_ Smack!  _

Yuuji jolts, eyes going wide as Daichi strikes his ass with a quick swat, keeping the eye contact between them, mouth falling open in shock. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have praised you so quick, if you're going to just be a brat," Daichi says, injecting a hint of disappointment in his tone. Somehow, he maintains his calm expression as Yuuji schools his own into something resembling remorse.

"I'll be good," Yuuji replies in a rush, the words almost a stutter.

Daichi raises an eyebrow.

Something akin to embarrassment sweeps over Yuuji's features, and he breaks their eye contact, ears reddening adorably under all of the piercings as his gaze drops. Daichi can see him swallowing, before he repeats himself.

"I'll be good,  _ Daichi-san _ ."

Daichi pats his thigh as if Yuuji had been an obedient pet, and he's well aware of where Yuuji's thoughts are headed with that one action.

So he follows their direction, hand sliding across his spine until it's buried in Yuuji's blonde hair, scratching lightly at the undercut and smiling at the quiet moan that slips out of Yuuji. The desire pooling in his gut slows to a simmer, and Daichi moves to sit on the bed, back against the headboard and his thighs right next to Yuuji’s head, still pillowed on his arms.

“Look at me?”

And Yuuji obeys instantly, turning his head to face Daichi. Sometimes, Daichi thinks Yuuji never stops moving; he’s restless, energetic and very much a morning person, but right now it’s clear to both of them that Yuuji would stay still for forever if that’s what Daichi had asked of him, and that heady knowledge nearly causes him to topple over, fall into Yuuji for the rest of the night.

But he knows they both need this; reconnecting in this manner after too long of being apart, with Yuuji on his knees, legs spread apart and Daichi’s touch seared into his skin.

He takes a moment to cup Yuuji’s cheek, and his voice is utterly soft in its reverence. “You know I love you so much, don’t you?”

Yuuji blinks once, twice, before red spreads violently across his cheeks. He turns to press a kiss against Daichi’s palm and still blushing, mumbles, “Yeah. Don’t think I could ever forget it. Love you too, Daichi.”

It pulls a grin from both of them, before Daichi shifts minutely, and Yuuji goes back to his previous position. Wordlessly, Daichi traces the seam of Yuuji’s lips with two fingers, watches Yuuji’s breathing grow shallow and dark eyes flutter as Daichi pries his mouth open. He reaches in, and grins with satisfaction when Yuuji merely relaxes his jaw, lets Daichi stroke along the flat of his tongue, flicking the metallic ball lazily with a nail.

“Good,” he praises, and Yuuji shakes. “You can suck them now, sweetheart. I know you’re just gagging for something in your mouth, hmm?”

Yuuji  _ whines _ , soft and high as he presses forward to wrap his lips around Daichi’s fingers, metal knocking against the base of those fingers as he fervently laps at them like Daichi had told him to.

Daichi’s hands aren’t particularly sensitive, but the image of Yuuji’s pretty face wracked with lust and desperation as he struggles not to gag on Daichi’s fingers is enough to make the room feel hotter than it should be, so he decides to gently hook his fingers to the back of Yuuji’s teeth, rubbing against the roof of the other man’s mouth. There’s already drool pooling at the corners.

Yuuji doesn’t stop sucking, but his motions grow careful, opening his eyes blearily to stare at Daichi.

He smiles reassuringly. “Up on your knees, sweetheart. Spread ‘em.”

And carefully, Yuuji follows his lead, until he’s facing Daichi properly, arms hanging limply by his side, his slim, tanned body bared to Daichi’s gaze.

Taking his fingers out of Yuuji’s mouth, Daichi catches the saliva trailing down the corners of his lips and unceremoniously rubs at Yuuji’s left nipple, flicking at the barbell pierced through it.

“Ah! Daichi-san, that’s—”

Yuuji is swaying, but his knees are still planted on the sheets, so Daichi doesn’t berate him for it. “Did you touch yourself here, all those nights I couldn’t take care of you?” He asks quietly, watches the way Yuuji steadily falls apart just from him abusing the tight bud.

“I—mm—yeah, I did,” Yuuji gasps, and then jerks up when Daichi leans in to suck at the other one, cold metal warming up from the soft heat of his mouth. “Shit—”

“Did you rub them while you jerked off, sweetheart? Sucked on your own fingers and played with your nipples, stroking your dick at the same time?”

A keen leaves Yuuji, and Daichi can feel him nodding furiously, gasping as Daichi drags his hands away, only to grip Yuuji’s hair back, exposing his throat. Geometrical lines and symbols decorate the edge of Yuuji’s shoulders and collarbones, but his neck has always been left untouched—and Daichi sinks his teeth in with vengeance.

_ “Daichi-san!” _

Yuuji’s shaking helplessly, and the tight grip Daichi has on him ensures that he’s not going anywhere as Daichi continues to suck hickeys down his throat. Unsteady hands come up to grip his shoulders, nails digging deep through his shirt and Daichi relishes in the slight pain, groaning against Yuuji’s skin.

His free hand drags down, skimming Yuuji’s taut stomach, scratching up the man’s hip bones before bypassing his hard, dripping cock entirely to fondle his balls.

Yuuji all but collapses at the touch, chest heaving with breathless whimpers, with Daichi’s hand in his hair the only thing still keeping him upright. 

“What do you want, Yuuji?” Daichi coaxes, stroking the soft skin right behind Yuuji’s balls, already drawn up tight—it doesn’t usually take Yuuji this fast to be reduced into a mess, but they hadn’t gone more than a few days of having sex together since Yuuji had moved in, and Daichi’s patience is waning. “Come on, sweetheart,” he whispers, and lifts his head up, only to breathe out a low, “fuck, tell me,  _ tell me _ what you want right now,” before licking at Yuuji’s neck, sucking another mark into the already bruised skin.

It takes Yuuji a few moments before he can answer, moaning almost incoherently against Daichi’s ear, “More, you, just want more, Daichi-san,  _ please _ .”

Daichi swallows his own moan at how keyed up Yuuji sounds, and moves his hand down to brush against the ring of muscle, pressing against it to hear the way Yuuji chokes on his groan. “More? Want me to touch you here, then?”

“Yeah, I—”

He slides the very tip of his finger in, and Yuuji  _ sobs _ .

“How many times did you fuck yourself on your fingers while I was gone?” Daichi growls, and pulls back to witness Yuuji’s ensuing breakdown of his grip on sanity, eyes glazed over and hips shifting to get more of Daichi’s finger in him, despite how dry it probably feels. “While I was stuck at work, wishing I could be here in our bed, fucking you?”

Yuuji’s hands come up to clutch Daichi’s shirt in his fists, tear tracks making their way down his flushed cheeks. “Nearly—nearly every night,” he sniffles, and then, “Wasn’t enough though, I couldn’t—mmm, still needed you,  _ need you now, come on, Dai— _ ”

Daichi can practically hear his own tether on any pretense of reason snap.

“It’s okay, sweetheart,” he hushes, pulling his hand away; Yuuji whimpers, but he does nothing to stop Daichi, still clinging on to the other man’s shirt. “I’ll take care of you now.”

***

It feels like eternity between the moment Daichi lays him back on the bed, until he returns to hover over Yuuji, brushing kisses on his forehead, cheeks and murmuring indulgent reassurances against his mouth. In the back of his mind, Yuuji’s vaguely aware of the fact that Daichi’s discarded his clothes now, but all he can focus on is the fact that Daichi’s not  _ in him yet _ .

“Lift your hips for me?” Daichi asks gently, and it takes everything in Yuuji to obey, unsteady legs falling to the sides as Daichi slips a pillow underneath his lower back.

He nearly thrusts down on the finger circling his rim again, now wet with lube, but Daichi prevents him from doing so, holding his hips firmly. “Slow down, sweetheart, don’t wanna hurt you.”

“But—”

“We’ll get there,” Daichi cuts him off smoothly, just as he eases his finger in. “You promised you'd be good for me, didn’t you?”

_ Oh, fuck, damn it,  _ **_damn him_ ** _ — _

Yuuji’s nodding before he even realises it, eager to please, to surrender to whatever torturous pleasure Daichi has in store, and his hands fly up to grip at the sheets, sobbing out, “I will, sorry, ah,” as he does his best to keep his hips from moving.

“Ngh!” A crushed sound leaves his lips when Daichi slides one thick finger inside.

“That’s it, Yuuji,” Daichi coos above him, and heat spreads all over him at the sound of Daichi’s voice, so fond and approving. “Grab your legs and pull them up to your chest, wanna see all of you,” he adds, and Yuuji doesn’t think he’s stopped blushing ever since he’d said  _ “Daichi-san” _ earlier, but he never fails to feel the delicious sting of humiliation in the pit of his stomach whenever Daichi makes him get into this embarrassingly revealing position.

The finger inside of him twists as Daichi starts to thrust, causing him to arch his back involuntarily as he cries out, nails digging into the back of his thighs as he keeps his legs splayed open for Daichi. “Oh, oh  _ shit, _ Daichi-san, ngh…”

His eyes fly open and roll back when Daichi spanks him  _ again, _ the impact causing his entire body to quiver as warmth blooms across his rear, and then he’s gasping out unintelligible moans when Daichi pushes in with two fingers this time, pleasure criss-crossing with pain. They grow relentless, evidently searching for something, and when they press firmly against his prostate, Yuuji is unable to stop the wail that escapes him.

Daichi sticks true to his word, keeping his movements slow and steady, but filth drips from his words, pressed against every part of Yuuji he can reach as he leans over, keeping himself upright on one hand beside Yuuji’s head.

“Look at you, so gorgeous, opening up so pretty for me,” Daichi hisses, and switches from curling his fingers to spreading them, making Yuuji whimper at the stretch. “You said you fingered yourself almost every night, but you still stay so fucking  _ tight _ for me.”

He’s right, Yuuji’s thin, knobby fingers couldn’t have matched just how much Daichi’s own thick digits would feel buried inside of his hole, invasive and insistent in bringing Yuuji closer to the edge, especially when he slips three of them in. His balls are steadily becoming sore, and he’s too scared to look at how hard his cock must be, even without a single touch—

_ “Oh God!” _

He nearly lets go of his flailing legs when Daichi sits upright and wraps one hand around the tip of his dick, wet with precome and lube, but manages to hold on at the last second, whining breathlessly as his hips jerk up into Daichi’s hold. “Nnngh, Dai—Daichi-san, ah!”

“You’re doing so well, Yuuji,” Daichi’s voice is low and hungry, and Yuuji needs all of him  _ now. _

With tremendous effort, he lifts his head up, waiting until he meets Daichi’s eyes through his own blurry vision. “Pl—please,” he stammers.

“Hmm?”

Stringing words together feel beyond him at this point, and he desperately hopes Daichi understands him through his slurring as he gasps, “Inside—want you inside now, Daichi, please Dai, I—I can’t—” If Daichi wanted to continue torturing him like this, he’d take it, but Yuuji doesn’t know how long he can hold on before he eventually combusts from hanging on the ledge without even getting Daichi’s cock in him.

The fingers inside of him still for a moment, before they’re pulled out in one quick movement, along with the hand around his cock. Yuuji can’t stop panting, not even when Daichi’s got one hand on his cheek and it should feel disgusting to have lube smeared on his face but he doesn’t give a shit, not when he can see Daichi positioning himself in between Yuuji’s legs.

Before Yuuji can beg one more time, Daichi inhales, and thrusts  _ deep _ inside of him.

A scream rips itself from Yuuji’s throat, and his hands fly up to clutch the back of Daichi’s shoulders as the other man grabs one of his legs to hook under his elbow, forcing him to arch upwards to accommodate the new position as Daichi begins to fuck him with deep, powerful jabs, plunging into Yuuji’s hole and reminding him just how much he’d needed this.

His moans grow muffled under Daichi’s lips; there’s nothing of the slow, careful way Daichi had taken him apart now, not when he wrings pleasure from Yuuji’s pliant body with the motion of his hips grinding against Yuuji, causing him to clench tightly around Daichi’s dick.

“Fuck, mm, missed this, missed you, Yuuji,  _ baby _ ,” Daichi groans above him, leaving bites all over his shoulders, neck and chest as he continues to fuck Yuuji into incoherence. “Wanted to wake you up sometimes, whenever I came back and you were already asleep,” he whispers like it’s a secret, like Yuuji doesn’t know how they both had felt during the last couple of weeks, before his voice drops low, dark and menacing, and Yuuji  _ mewls _ in response. “Would you have let me fuck you awake, sweetheart? Stretch you out with my fingers, maybe my mouth and split you open on my cock?”

_ Oh, fuck _ —just the thought of it makes Yuuji drown in the headiness of Daichi’s words, and he’s arching up even more, hands clumsily grabbing at Daichi’s face, tugging him back down to suck on his tongue in a fruitless attempt to quell his overwhelming emotions. 

“Yeah—yes, Dai,” he pants when they separate far enough to gasp into each other’s mouths, meets Daichi’s eyes, pupils black and blown out. “I would’ve—you, you should, next time—”

And obviously they’d need to talk about this, when they’re not high on lust and desire and the feeling of their bodies finally coming together again after so long, but Yuuji would say yes to practically anything and everything if it meant he could have Daichi like this for the rest of—

_ “Nnngh!” _

Daichi proves that the strength of his thighs hasn’t abated since their high school days, sitting upright and pulling Yuuji closer, until he’s practically in Daichi’s lap, folded up with only his head and upper back still on the bed. Like this, he can’t reach any part of Daichi, so he lets his arms fall over his head, grasping at the sheets as Daichi somehow drives his cock even  _ deeper _ , his aim now an unrelenting assault against Yuuji’s prostate.

“Yuu—Yuuji, oh God, you feel amazing,” Daichi moans, picking up his pace, composure lost at last, and Yuuji can’t wait to trace the bruises Daichi’s strong hands will definitely leave on his hips, interspersed with the tattoos inked on his skin.

But right now there’s nothing in his mind except for the familiar, unendingly satisfying feeling of their sweat-slick skin against each other, heavy breathing punctuated by the filthy noises dripping from their mouths and where they’re joined together. Yuuji’s orgasm hangs on the precipice, but he needs to tell Daichi, he remembers that much.

Yuuji’s voice cracks as he gasps out Daichi’s name, “Dai—Daichi-san…”

Daichi doesn’t slow his movements, but he leans down low, kissing up Yuuji’s trembling thighs. “Yeah, baby?” He rasps out, and Yuuji could come from how strung out he sounds right now.

Fuck, he wants—he wants to come, wants to let go, wrapped in the arms of his love, he probably doesn’t even need to touch himself, not with how  _ good _ Daichi’s giving it to him.

“Can I… Nnngh… Wanna, wanna come…”

And Daichi must not have been far behind; he’d essentially edged both of them ever since he’d come home, because his hips jerk up at Yuuji’s words, causing them both to groan loud and needy.

“Mm, such a good boy, telling me what you want,” Daichi’s voice is a low rumble, a stark contrast to Yuuji’s high-pitched, reedy whines. “You close, sweetheart?”

“Pl—please, oh,” His tongue is heavy in his mouth, words slurring together in a jumbled mess as he nods frantically, hands coming up to grab onto Daichi’s arms, “Almost—harder, Dai, ‘m so close—”

He barely hears Daichi’s string of curses above him, but Yuuji can tell that something had riled Daichi up even more; maybe it’s the way Yuuji’s obviously being fucked stupid, eyes barely open, all of his body and its reactions absolutely bared for the love of his life.

“Could you be good one last time for me then, sweetheart?”

_ Yes, God, always, only for you, Daichi— _

“Shit,” Daichi bites out, and Yuuji realises he’d spoken all of that aloud, but it’s okay, it’s nothing Daichi hasn’t known at all.

So he digs his nails deep into Daichi’s skin, tears blurring his gaze as he looks up at Daichi, waiting for his response.

Daichi’s expression breaks into a sweet grin when he catches Yuuji’s eye, but his words nearly cause Yuuji to choke, bringing him that much closer to his release.

“Gonna come inside you, Yuuji. I want you to come on my cock, okay?”

_ “Daichi…” _

The head of Daichi’s dick catches on Yuuji’s rim before he’s slamming the full length back in, and Yuuji is powerless against the onslaught against his spot, body thrumming at the overwhelming sensations as Daichi helps him to be good, whispering biting praises into every part of Yuuji he can reach.

“Gonna, ah—gonna fill you up, sweetheart, come on, wanna see you come too—” 

His limbs are locking up as he’s hurtling towards that promised orgasm, and Daichi shifts them until he’s hovering right above Yuuji and there’s barely any space between them, grinding down into Yuuji’s hole, his own barely touched erection rubbing against Daichi’s abs, and that’s the final straw he needs to push him over the edge.

Yuuji  _ howls _ , toes curling as his orgasm slams into him, eyes rolled back and body going taut with white-hot pleasure. His dick spurts out come all over his torso and Daichi’s stomach, and the sensations are prolonged as Daichi fucks in and out of him roughly, chasing his own release. He’s hiccuping as the pleasure slowly edges into overstimulation, but then Daichi’s shuddering against him, jerking up once, twice before coming inside of Yuuji and moaning into Yuuji’s neck, like he’d promised.

Daichi slumps over him, dick still inside of him, both of their breathing sluggish after the intense reunion sex they’d just had; he’s obviously heavy, but Yuuji doesn’t mind the weight.

It reminds him that Daichi’s  _ here _ right now.

Yuuji lets out a muffled whine when Daichi carefully pulls out of him, which Daichi hushes with soft, gentle kisses, and Yuuji returns them lazily, until they’re both on their backs and Yuuji’s tucked against Daichi’s chest.

“Would you really have let me do that?” Daichi’s voice breaks the silence after a couple of minutes of idly stroking Yuuji’s back. It takes a moment for Yuuji to parse out what he’s saying, before he realises what Daichi meant.

It startles a giggle out of him, but he stops abruptly when he can feel the wetness inside of him and around his rim make embarrassing squelching noises. He doesn’t attempt to hide the mischief in his smirk though when he looks back up at Daichi. “That get you hot, old man?”

“Yuuji,” Daichi sighs, fondness coating his exasperated tone liberally.

Yuuji rolls his eyes, but he rubs Daichi’s chest appeasingly. “Don’t worry,  _ I _ think it’s pretty fucking hot,” he shares casually, and continues, “We could make a game out of it. Am I going to wake up while you’re still prepping me, or are you going to fuck me awake, like you said?”

The hand on his back stops, before it slides up, up, until there are fingers carefully threaded in Yuuji’s hair.

“Sweetheart.” There’s more than a hint of a warning in Daichi’s voice, but Yuuji  _ knows _ one round isn’t enough to quell their appetites.

Instead, he rolls over until he’s straddling Daichi’s hips, balancing himself on Daichi’s chest as he stares, eyes growing half-lidded, his smile a provocative call as he swipes a tongue over his bottom lip, lingering on the rings.

“I’ve got all morning to recover,” Yuuji reminds, pushing himself up, hands coming up to play with the barbells in his nipples, relishing in the way Daichi draws in a deep breath at the sight. “We’re not finished yet, Daichi-san.”

Yuuji is  _ spoiled _ , and he always needs more.

Good thing Daichi’s always there to give it to him.

**Author's Note:**

> heads up: daichi brings up somnophilia while they're fucking, terushima responds eagerly but just putting it here in case it squicks anyone out
> 
> slight power dynamics; terushima calls daichi "Daichi-san" but it's not a very strict play
> 
> and that's all I think, if you have terudai brainrot pls let me know so I'm not the only one


End file.
